X-men and Ninjago
by randomobsession123
Summary: Just what the title says.and until i think of a better title, thats it. So the ninja develop mutant powers and join the x-men. what happens. (i suck at summaries. don't own them.)


**HALLO! This is my first crossover! I feel special ummmmmm….. Hope you enjoy it…. And… yeah.**

*******KAI*******

"Not again!" Kai groaned as his test was passed back to him. He looked at his grade again. A 'D'. A 'D' for dummy. This was the third 'D' this month! His dad was gonna kill him!

_BRRRRIIIINNNGGG!_

Kai sighed as he got up from his desk. "Mr. Redenski?"

"Yes, Kai?" the teacher looked up from his work to look at him.

"Is there anything I can do for my grade? Anything?" Kai knew he was begging, and it made him feel helpless, but it was the only thing he could think of.

"Now Kai, I've tried everything for you. I've given you tutors, extra credit, and extended periods of time to finish your work. What else is there?" _and I've tried cheating, changing my grade, and studying. _Kai thought.

As much as Kai hates to admit it, the teacher was right. The teacher sighed. "I'm sorry Kai, but that's all I can do."

"Yea. Sure." Kai said as he stormed out of the room.

*******at home*******

"So Kai, what did you get on your test?" His father asked as Kai walked into the door. Kai didn't say anything. His father stepped away from the forge. "I asked you a question son."

"I know." Kai said back.

"Then answer it." His father said.

"If I didn't answer it the first time, what makes you think I'll answer it now?" Kai said.

"Just answer it." His father sighed.

Not saying a word, Kai threw the test paper to him. He watched as his father's jolly smile turned into a deep frown.

"A 'D'? Come on Kai, what's going on with you? You used to make good grades. Or at least better than this. What happened?" his father asked.

"I don't know." Kai sighed. His mom had died about two months ago, and he hasn't exactly gotten over it yet. But he couldn't say that. He couldn't even mention mom. His dad blamed himself and got real angry when he talked about her. And inflicted it on them. Other than that he was a pretty nice guy.

"You want to become a blacksmith?" his dad asked. "Because if you do, you need to pull up your grades. I don't teach dummies." The father had a smile in his voice. He was teaching him the basics now and was planning to teach Kai more over the summer, to get the most practice in. He knew his son was no dummy.

Kai being annoyed as it is, he missed his father's joking around. It's been a bad week for him, and he's been patient. But he wasn't gonna tolerate being called dumb. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! Ever since mom died, you've been distant. And I mean to the point that your swords come out more bent than mine. Just because you're upset, doesn't mean you take it out on us. I've seen what you've done to Nya. And dad, she's 13 years old! I don't care how angry you get, just leave us out of your rampage." At those last words Kai looked his father in the eye. His father looked back. Then suddenly, without warning, he slapped him. It was hard enough that it sent Kai reeling. He felt the sting before he could fully register what had happened.

"You're not gonna talk to me like that." His father said.

No one noticed as Kai's hand caught flame. He glared at his father, and swung his tightly balled fist at his jaw. His father cried out in pain. He backed up from him holding his face the tender flesh at a third degree burn. "You little freak!" his father screamed. He took a running start towards him. Kai took that as his notion to run. He was scared. He turned the corner and ran right into Nya.

"Kai what's happening? Is dad upset?" she asked. Kai only kept running and went into his room. After locking the door, he sat down on his bed. He silently willed his hands to extinguish the fire on them. _Come on. Come on. _ He thought. He was panicking to be honest. What was happening to him? It wasn't normal to catch fire. He didn't remember that part of sex ed. As his hands finally cooled down, he lay down and willed himself to go to sleep.

*******COLE*******

"Cole, you've gotta keep this room clean! I can't live like this!" Eric, his roommate said.

"Then go live somewhere else." Cole replied.

"Ugghhh… you're no fun when you're like this." Eric said with a sigh. "I'm gonna go hang out with Kevin." And with that, he walked away.

Cole sat there and relaxed. It was the only relaxation he was gonna get for a while. He was about to get some beauty sleep, when his phone started to ring. Groaning he picked it up. "What?" he said annoyance clear in his voice.

"Why did I get another call from the school about your grades? I didn't raise a dummy." His dad said from the other end. Cole sighed.

"Newsflash dad. Not everyone's perfect like you. And to be honest, I don't want to be you. I'd rather climb Mount Everest or something than be here! I want to be my own man." Cole said.

"I thought you wanted to be a dancer." His dad said.

"Where did you get that idea?" Cole asked.

"But-" he didn't let his dad finish as he ended the call. He suddenly didn't want to sleep. He got off the bed and paced. He then whirled around and punched the wall. He hated it here. He needed to get out. He had to. Seething with anger, and annoyance, he punched the wall again. No one noticed the long crack going up the wall and over the door. No one noticed the floor starting to shake. No one noticed as Eric walked back into the room. No one noticed until it was too late.

Cole punched the wall one last time, and everything in front of the door came crashing down. The walls and ceiling fell into each other, all on top of Eric. Eric let out a strangled cry but was quickly silenced by the rubble. There was a sickening crunch as one fell on his head.

Cole felt the last of his anger go away and the color drain from his face. He stood there with his mouth agape, not knowing what to do. He heard footsteps and began to panic. Frightened he ran. He ran out the door and into the hall. He ran outside and kept going. He pushed himself until he couldn't run anymore, but he pushed himself farther still. He finally fell out from exhaustion. As he sat there, it all sank in. "Something's wrong with me." He said. "I just killed someone. I'm a monster. I'm-I'm- I'm inhuman." Cole didn't know what to do. So he did something he didn't do often. Cole began to cry.

*******JAY******

"Almost done… almost done…" Jay muttered as he tapped away on his masterpiece. It was almost complete. Just a few more parts here and a few more bolts there and _Voila_. It was done. Jay flipped the power switch. Nothing happened. He flipped it again. Nothing. "Whyyyyyyyy!" Jay groaned. He had worked for six months on this robot, and it didn't work! He kicked the contraption. "Piece of junk." He muttered, the machine gave a whizzing sound, and whirled to life. "Awesome!" Jay said all doubt and frustration forgotten. He was ecstatic. It was working! Taking his homemade remote, he made the robot get up and dance.

Suddenly the remote fried and the robot went haywire. It walked towards him. Jay ran. The robot ran after him. Jay ran faster, trying to get away. Not looking where he was going, he tripped. He looked at the robot that loomed over him. "I'm sorry for calling junk, I'm sorry for not painting you blue, (they had nothing but red.) I'm sorry for everything, just please don't kill me!" He yelled. The robot took a step closer to him. He took one more step, his foot right above Jay. _I'm gonna die._ Jay held his hands in front of his face, closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. But nothing happened.

He suddenly heard the sound of metal collapsing to the ground. He opened one eye. What he saw caused him to open both eyes in astonishment. The robot had collapsed upon itself, becoming a heap of metal on the ground. _Did I do that? _He wondered. He looked at his hands and saw little blue bolts of electricity going over his fingers. He pointed at the heap of metal before him, and his finger released a small zap of it. "That is epic!" he exclaimed. He picked himself up and ran to the trailer to tell his parents about this discovery.

*******LLOYD*******

"Class can anyone tell me the number one rule when it comes to thievery?"

"Always wear gloves." Lloyd yelled out.

"Yes, that's correct. But why?" the teacher asked.

"Oh, that's easy." Gene said. "If you don't, you'll be leaving your fingerprints everywhere, thus leading the police right to you."

"Correct, Gene." The teacher said.

Lloyd groaned and sorta tuned her out as she continued her lecture. He was so bored. He was the son of the evil Lord Garmadon! He should be out doing this stuff not talking about it. He turned his head towards the window. The weather was usual, sunny skies, and… whatever. He groaned silently. He was bored out of his mind. He started to doze off. "Lloyd. Lloyd!" Brad whisper-shouted in his ear.

"What?" Lloyd asked groggily.

"Have you always glowed, or am I just seeing things." Brad asked. Lloyd abruptly felt twenty pairs of eyes on him.

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked, still half asleep.

"I think you should look for yourself." Brad said. And that's exactly what Lloyd did. He looked at his hands and they were indeed glowing. His mind became alert, thus causing his hands to glow brighter. He looked around.

"Ok. Who did this?" Lloyd asked. They had made a glow-in-the –dark mixture in Chemistry. They all looked at him. "Was it you?" he said pointing at Gene. He didn't hate the kid, he just disliked him strongly. Gene screamed as a little zap of light was released from his finger. Lloyd looked at his hands. _ That is so cool! _He thought. He sat back down playing with his new power.

*******ZANE*******

"Ah-ah-AHCHOO!" Zane sneezed as he reached for the last tissue in the box. This cold had started what, six days ago, and it was still coming down heavy. He sighed. His nose was running, his vision was blurry and he couldn't talk due to a sore throat. _Uggghhh.. _He thought. His father came in soon afterwards.

Julian sighed. Zane looked pitiful. "Cold still going strong huh?" the response he got was Zane giving a cough, a wheeze, handing him an empty box of tissues, and pointing at the TV. Julian sighed, took the box, and handed Zane the remote. "How about I bring you some hot cocoa when I return, hmm?" Zane nodded eagerly. Julian smiled. "Ok, I'll be right back." With that his father left him in the sweltering room, and under the thousands of blankets. He was still cold though. He shivered. Turning the TV on, he turned to the news.

Gayle Gossip was on the screen. "A child was brutally killed in Marty Oppenheimer's School due to earthquake. What do you think of this?" she asked one of the teachers.

The teacher looked at the camera with a cross look on his face. "That kid wasn't killed, he was murdered." The teacher replied.

"Police sources say this isn't like any murder case they've seen. Why would you suggest that? Who could've done it?"

"Mutants. Those little freaks. They kill people all the time! They're a menace! This one just covered its tracks. I know who did it too." Gayle gave a dramatic gasp.

"Who?" she wanted to know.

"Cole Brookston. He took a running start out of the school as soon as it happened. I say he's a suspect."

"Ohhhh…. You guys know what to do. If you see Cole, turn him in for questioning. back to you Matt."

"Thanks Gayle. And we'll keep you updated on that story. Up next we have a father who talks to us about his son's sudden ability to catch fire. Mark?" _click. _

Zane sighed as he turned off the TV. Mutants this, and mutants that. That's all the world talks about. He just didn't get it. Mutants didn't seem that bad. They all just seemed pretty scared to him. He started sneezing again.

"Ah-ah-AHCHOO!" This sneeze, it was different. It froze everything in his lap. He tentively picked up the remote. The buttons were frozen in place. The once hot blanket was suddenly a sheet of ice. _Well that's rather unusual. _ Zane thought. At that moment, his father back in, a steaming cup of hot cocoa and a fresh box of tissues on a tray. He gave the cup to Zane. He nodded gratefully. But before he could take a sip, the cocoa was frozen solid. Julian then noticed the blanket, and everything on it. "How did that happen?" he asked. Zane pointed to his nose. "You sneezed?" Zane nodded. "Zane my boy. I think you found a new gift."

*******PROFFESOR XAIVER*******

Once a week, Professor Xavier checks the mutant population using Cerebro. As soon as he turned it on, it started to talk. "Five new mutants found.

NAME: Kai Igneous

AGE: 14

CURRENT LOCATION: Ninjago, Japan

NAME: Cole Brookstone

AGE: 15

CURRENT LOCATION: Ninjago Wilderness

NAME: Jay Storm

AGE: 14 ½

CURRENT LOCATION: Ninjago Suburbs, Japan

NAME: Zane Julian

AGE: 15 ½

CURRENT LOCTION: Deserted Island

NAME: Lloyd Garmadon

AGE: 13

CURRENT LOCATION: Darkley's School for Bad Boys

Xavier read along as five profiles popped up on the screen each showing a rotating picture. '_Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Kurt. I need you in my office now. _Professor sent out the telepathic message.

_Sure thing Professor _Scott sent back.

*******MYSTIQUE***** **

The owl landed and turned into a tall blue skinned woman. She opened the door to her home and found it as usual, a mess. "Five new mutants have been found by Xavier. We must get to them first."

"Cool! Road trip." Toad said. "I call shotgun yo!"

**Chapter…. Finally…. Done! It took forever to type all these words. Oh well better get used to it. Next chapter is gonna be like this too. Well until next time!**

**p.s please review so I know that someone actually read this. Thanks!**


End file.
